hand_of_fate_2fandomcom-20200222-history
The Tower (Encounter Card)
Introductory Event An encampment of Empire soldiers surround the base of a colossal tower. With picks and hammers they gradually chip at the black stone. * An older soldier greets your approach. "Captain Hardwick of the 6th Legion. What is your business here?" * Behind him, Hardwick's soldiers begin to throw chunks of tower wall at each other in jest. 1) Request to enter the tower. :"I've sent far too many men up in that Maker-forsaken tower and they never return. So as far as I'm concerned, you are welcome to it." :"I've sent word to the Capital that this is a dog gone accursed mission. Haven't heard back of course, so Mervin over there suggested we topple the tower with force." :Behind Hardwick, a soldier hammers at the rock in a frenzy, a manic grin on his face. :"Mervin loves breaking things." :Continue to Tower Level 1. 2) Ask what his business is. :Captain Hardwick is taken aback and then laughs. "We were posted here to find a man who seeks to bring down the Empire. You're a man, maybe it's you!" :He chuckles incredulously, before continuing. "They say the traitor is hidden in this tower, betrothed to the sorceress within. Of course, they did'n think to tell us the tower is a death trap. I've lost many good soldiers in there." : 3) Ask what is in the tower. :"No clue. There is a door on the first landing that will not open unless you provide an offering of apples to the gargoyle statue. Moreover, it permits only one soul to pass through." :"All the men I've sent through the door have not returned." Tower Level 1 You are at the tower. 1) Enter the tower. :Captain Hardwick signals you over. "Once you reach a safe landing, return to report what you have seen." :"...Maker watch over you." He adds gruffly. :You arrive at the first landing, and the first door. :True to Hardwick's word, the wooden door lacks even a handle, and your attempts to kick it open are futile. :There is a stone gargoyle beside it, its hand outstretched, its mouth a gaping grin. :A) Appease the gargoyles. (Lose 20 Food) ::You venture up the stairs, preparing yourself for whatever is in store. ::The player loses 20 Food. ::The player enters a Maze of Traps. ::Relieved, you pass through the trap level's exit. There is a stone lever by the exit, glowing with silver light. You take the risk and pull it... ::A wreath of silver light passes through you. ::* You feel a strange sensation in your kneecaps and watch, stunned, as your coins become baked potatoes, and your rations turn to silver. The player's Food and Gold are switched. ::You wonder whether there is a pattern to the silver light's magic. ::Pulling the lever appears to have deactivated the traps. It is now safe to journey up to this point. ::Stairs spiral up into the darkness. ::As you ascend the stairs, you pass a dimly lit landing - empty, save for a primitively-hewn stone bear sat in the centre. ::1) Ignore the bear, and continue up the tower. :::(continue below) ::2) Approach the statue. :::Close-up, the statue's eyes are bored so deep into the stone that they resemble dark, endless pits. There is an inscription etched upon its snout. :::"I laughed and she cursed me. :::I walked for an age to see her, weeping. :::I felt fury as she kissed her lover. ::: :::Grant me the face of my last hour." :::A) Make a happy face. ::::At first nothing happens, and you feel quite foolish. ::::Then, golden liquid begins to leak from the statue's eyes. As it drips onto the floor it hardens into solid gold tears. ::::The player draws 1 Gold Gain Card. ::::After a time the golden tears abate. Your grinning and smiling is not rewarded with additional gold. ::::You find nothing else of interest on this landing. :::B) Make a sad face. ::::The statue crumbles into dust at your feet. ::::You find nothing else of interest on this landing. :::C) Make an angry face. ::::Grey gas pours out of the statue's eye holes, flooding the room. Not quick enough, you breathe a little in. You cough wetly into your hand - it's blood. ::::The player draws 2 Life / Max Life Pain Cards. ::::You hurry to the stairs, away from the gas cloud. It disperses after a time. ::::1) Return to the bear statue. ::::2) Leave the bear alone and continue upwards. :::D) Ignore the bear, and continue up the tower. ::You journey upward into the tower and arrive at another handle-less door - the distant sound of blades heralding more traps beyond the threshold. ::Beside it another stone gargoyle. ::Remembering your promise, you head back down the tower to report back to Captain Hardwick. ::You report to Captain Hardwick about what you had witnessed within the tower. He notes it down and lets you go on your way. ::Continue to Tower Level 2. :B) Leave the tower. 2) Explore new lands. (Go to next level) :The player moves to the next map. :The player encounters Carriage Ride. 3) Explore around the tower. Tower Level 2 You are at the tower. 1) Enter the tower. :Captain Hardwick signals you over. "Once you reach a safe landing, return to report what you have seen." :"...Maker watch over you." He adds gruffly. :You climb the tower, passing uneasily through deactivated traps, until you reach the next gargoyle impeding your progress. :The stone gargoyle's clawed hands wait expectantly for your offering. :A) Appease the gargoyles. (Lose 20 Food) ::You hear ancient gears in the walls click to life, and the wooden door swings open. ::The player loses 20 Food. ::You venture up the stairs, preparing yourself for whatever lies in store. ::The player enters a Maze of Traps. ::Relieved, you pass through the trap level's exit. You pull the stone lever by the exit. ::A wreath of silver light passes through you. ::* You feel a strange sensation in your kneecaps as you watch your rations transform into fresh-baked vegetable pies. Bizarrely, you sense that your notoriety has changed. The player's Food and Fame are switched. ::You wonder whether there is a pattern to the silver light's magic. ::Pulling the lever appears to have deactivated the traps. It is now safe to journey up to this point. ::Stairs spiral up into the darkness. ::Suddenly, you hear a shriek like banshee, and a dark shape comes rushing down the steps towards you! ::1) Hit it! :::You draw your weapon and smash it onto its head! :::The shape topples down the stairs into the light. With a sinking heart you recognise the sigil of the Empire - it's a soldier. :::She may be one of Hardwick's own. While those in the encampment are tanned and fattened on fish, her face is gaunt and pale. :::You wonder how long she has been in this place, and why she could not leave. :::On closer inspection the soldier is still breathing, albeit unconscious. :::You jog a little up the stairs and find that yet another door precedes this landing, with a familiar begging gargoyle. :::You hoist the soldier over your soldier and head back down the tower to report to Captain Hardwick. :::There is a flurry of activity from Hardwick's soldiers when you return with the body. :::Captain Hardwick brusquely grunts his thanks as soldiers clap your back. :::The player gains 2 Fame. ::2) Dodge out of the way! :::You lay flat against the wall and the dark shape rushes past into the light. :::You recognise the sigil of the Empire in the split second before its head snaps around to reveal a soldier - her face is gaunt and pale, her eyes wild. :::She waits, coiled with tension, at the bottom of the stairs. :::A) Slowly approach her. ::::Her eyes glance nervously around, but she stays frozen like a statue until you are a step away. Then, fiercely quick, she draws her sword and slashes downwards! You recoil in pain from the blow. ::::The player draws 2 Life Pain Cards. ::::The soldier drops her sword as if disturbed by her actions. She looks fearfully into your face for a moment before running down the stairs. ::::You quickly note what's further up the stairs (yet another gargoyle-guarded door), before running after her. :::B) Ask her how she got here. ::::She shakes her head violently as if trying to dislodge an unwelcome thought. ::::A voice, cracked from disuse, rasps from her, "Mariam?" ::::1) Nod. :::::Her voice breaks with emotion. "Oh! Mariam! I thought... I thought I would die here..." :::::She clutches your hand and sobs with relief. ::::2) Say that you are not Mariam. :::::"No..." She begins to cry, her tears cleaning tracks down her dusty face. ::::You quickly note what's further up the stairs (yet another gargoyle-guarded door) before guiding the weeping soldier gently out of the tower. :::Captain Hardwick's surprise at the soldier's return to the camp is replaced by a mask of pity and fear as she alternates between mistaking her fellow soldiers for "Mariam", and weeping uncontrollably. :::The player gains 2 Fame. :::Hardwick stops you before you go. "Here, she has no use for it now, and you saved her." He smiles grimly. "As much as she could be saved." :::The player draws a Weapon Equipment Card. ::Continue to Tower Level 3. :B) Leave the tower. 2) Explore new lands. (Go to next level) 3) Explore around the tower. Tower Level 3 You are at the tower. 1) Enter the tower. :Captain Hardwick signals you over. "Once you reach a safe landing, return to report what you have seen." :"...Maker watch over you." He adds gruffly. :You climb the tower, passing uneasily through deactivated traps, until you reach the next gargoyle impeding your progress. :The stone gargoyle's clawed hands wait expectantly for your offering. :A) Appease the gargoyles. (Lose 20 Food) ::You hear ancient gears in the walls click to life, and the wooden door swings open. ::The player loses 20 Food. ::You venture up the stairs, preparing yourself for whatever lies in store. ::The player enters a Maze of Traps. ::Relieved, you pass through the trap level's exit. You pull the stone lever by the exit. ::A wreath of silver light passes through you. ::* You feel a strange sensation in your kneecaps and you watch your coins disintegrate, only to be replaced by... other coins? Bizarrely, you sense that your notoriety has changed. The player's Gold and Fame are switched. ::You wonder whether there is a pattern to the silver light's magic. ::Pulling the lever appears to have deactivated the traps. It is now safe to journey up to this point. ::Stairs spiral up into the darkness. ::As you climb, you notice more and more vines breaking through the tower masonry. You reach the next landing and your jaw drops. ::Somehow, growing from the stone, is a huge tree. It seems ancient - craning your neck, you see its branches disappear high in the darkness above. ::It sways gently despite there being no breeze. ::1) Ignore the strange, dungeon tree. :::You journey higher into the tower. The stairs spiral around and around the massive tree for what seems like an age. :::Finally, you reach yet another barred door and its gargoyle sentry. :::You head back down to report to Captain Hardwick. :::You report to Captain Hardwick about what you had witnessed within the tower. He notes it down and lets you go on your way. :::Continue to Tower Level 4 ::2) Climb it. :::You grab hold of a branch and hoist yourself up. :::As you navigate the twisted branches you feel like a child again. Dim light filters peacefully through the leaves, dappling the tower in a warm glow. :::Hanging from a branch, you spy a pear glowing with a familiar silver light. :::A) Eat the pear. ::::The pear is crisp and sweet. Its sticky juices clog your throat and you begin to choke. ::::The player draws a Life Pain Card. ::::* You feel a strange sensation in your kneecaps and watch, stunned, as your coins become baked potatoes, and your rations turn to silver. The player's Food and Gold are switched. ::::You wonder whether there is a pattern to the silver light's magic. :::B) Climb back down. ::::You sit on a branch in silence for a moment, before climbing back down and continuing your exploration of the tower. ::::You journey higher into the tower. The stairs spiral around and around the massive tree for what seems like an age. ::::Finally, you reach yet another barred door and its gargoyle sentry. ::::You head back down to report to Captain Hardwick. ::::You report to Captain Hardwick about what you had witnessed within the tower. He notes it down and lets you go on your way. ::::Continue to Tower Level 4. :B) Leave the tower. 2) Explore new lands. (Go to next level) 3) Explore around the tower. Tower Level 4 You are at the tower. 1) Enter the tower. :You return to the tower and find the Empire camp empty. Cursing, you realise that Captain Hardwick and his soldiers have decided to ascend the tower. :If they find the sorceress they will surely kill her! :The player enters The Brimstone Tower. 2) Explore new lands. (Go to next level) 3) Explore around the tower.Category:Encounters Category:Challenge-Specific Category:The Tower